


drunk off one sip

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Magnus and Taako get a room.





	drunk off one sip

The first few times they touch eachother it’s snatched, desperate moments; barely hidden but too frantic to care, clothing shoved just out of the way, hot breath and stifled sounds muffled against eachother’s skin; the sharp bite of Taako’s nails in Magnus’ scalp as the elf hisses out a quick breath and comes.

And it’s good, of course it is - Magnus would quite happily go to his knees in the dirt over and over, but. The first time they stay in a real hostel, the first time they get some room to breathe, he can barely contain himself at the thought of something - unhurried. And it seems like Taako hasn’t got the memo, at first - the door to Magnus’ room has hardly even clicked shut him and he’s already curling a hand around Magnus’ neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his jaw, his other hand gone to Magnus’ belt.

“T-Taako,” Magnus stammers, into his hair. “Can- wait, can I-“

“Spit it out, Tiny,” Taako murmurs, impatient.

“Let me look,” Magnus blurts, and as Taako pulls back to squint at him, he adds, “at, you know. You.” And tugs, the smallest flick of his wrist, at the hem of Taako’s shirt; which has pulled free of his own trousers, riding up, revealing a slash of tawny skin.

Taako snorts a laugh, but his voice wavers a little as he says, “Yeah, sure, ya fuckin’ weirdo,” and tugs his shirt over his head- and as Magnus stands to peel himself out of his own clothes, suddenly bashful, the colour rises in Taako’s cheeks too, and his ears, and he stares determinedly at Magnus’ jaw, not quite meeting his eyes. And Magnus understands, because, yes, they’ve had hands and mouths on eachother and Magnus knows how Taako’s bottom lip goes slack when he comes but he’s never seen him stripped bare, vulnerable and beautiful like this.

“You’re staring,” Taako says, voice low. “You ain’t seen a naked elf before, Burnsides?”

“I just-“ Magnus says, and then gives up on words for the time being - reaches out, settles his hand on Taako’s hip. Strokes his thumb over a hipbone, reverent. Taako sways towards him, straddles his thigh, and the shocking warmth of skin on skin wrings a noise out of Magnus he barely recognises, before he leans down and in and they’re _kissing_ , slow and filthy and open-mouthed, and it’s _so_ -

It takes everything Magnus has not to lose it then and there, to crush Taako to his chest in an effort to touch everywhere, everything, all at once. He swallows into the kiss and slowly, slowly lets his hands wander over Taako’s belly, trace the dusky golden line of hair up to his navel; slides flat palms over his hips, gripping gently when Taako shivers. He traces patterns over Taako’s back with his nails, catalogues every inhalation, every tiny sound, everything that makes Taako lean towards him, breath getting shorter as Magnus’ fingers drag higher and higher up his ribs.

Taako breaks away, finally, and leans his forehead against Magnus’. Lets out a threadbare chuckle, blurred with lust. “You, uh. I’m. That’s real, sen-“ trails off into a yelp as Magnus rolls a nipple between his finger and thumb. “Sensitive.”

Magnus’ own head is spinning with the delight of peeling back this new layer, discovering this new part of the joy of Taako. “Can I-“ and because it’s simpler to just do it, bends his head to press a soft kiss to Taako’s neck, collarbones, sternum. “Please, can I-“

“ _God_ , yes-" Magnus fixes his mouth on Taako’s nipple and looks up at him to see him flushed and staring back with a softness in his eyes that Magnus has never seen before, the kind of look he lives for. “Mags. Magnus. I’ll-"

“Yeah,” Magnus breathes out against him, relishing Taako’s molasses-thick moan. “I know.”


End file.
